An eight-wheel drive electric vehicle has been proposed. The eight-wheel drive electric vehicle has wheel pairs arranged at four corners of a vehicle body and has a full-flat vehicle cabin floor. Each of the wheel pairs includes two wheels, each of which has an incorporated in-wheel motor, and which are aligned in an advancing direction of the vehicle. In the electric vehicle, a drive unit is attached, via a suspension, to a side surface of a battery built-in frame, in which a battery is mounted under the floor. The drive unit uses each of the in-wheel motors (for example, see JP 2002-186119 A).
In addition, in order to facilitate getting-on/off of a bus by a wheelchair user, a structure of storing a slope device under steps at an entrance of the bus has been proposed (for example, see JP 2001-239888 A).